In reference to the current state of the art, it should be noted that, although the existence of bicycle training rollers is known, at least by the applicant, the existence of training rollers having technical, structural and constituent characteristics similar to those advocated herein is unknown, as the roller assemblies of the state of the art generally consist of fixed and cumbersome structures that are not folding and, therefore, are difficult to transport, in addition to occupying a large amount of space, as they must be at least equivalent in length to the bicycle, making it unfeasible in many cases for users to acquire such a training element unless they have sufficient space.
Also, another drawback of current fixed roller assemblies is the high marketing cost thereof, precisely due to their size, because they either require greater space for storage and transport or require more time for installation and assembly. Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide the market with a new type of roller assembly which, while avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks, allows greater dissemination of this type of recreation element so that any user may have one.